<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack by wastetheyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382714">Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastetheyears/pseuds/wastetheyears'>wastetheyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shooting an Episode Together, after supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastetheyears/pseuds/wastetheyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker's Jack is his high school sweetheart, returned to help him on his case.</p><p>Jared's Jack is the love of his life, returned to shoot an episode of Walker with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordell Walker/OMC, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't get the reference, it was revealed at a con Jared had Jensen listed in his phone under the name Jack. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack, I can’t,” Walker says, leaning back from where Jack Harris had stepped in his space, conflict etched into his features.</p><p>“Can’t or won’t?” Jack quips, the corners of his lips turning up a bit, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He knew this was a long shot, knew it from the first moment he’d gotten the call from Walker, warm yet stilted, that he’d needed some help looking into his wife’s murder and there was no one he trusted more. Walker is still a grieving man, locked away in his heartache, and Jack would never want to push that, to make him feel like he was pressuring him into something he wasn’t ready for. It was why they hadn’t worked out, all those years ago, high school sweethearts with Jared clinging to his metaphorical closet. He wasn’t ready then and he isn’t ready now, for different reasons maybe, and maybe some of the same, but Jack isn’t going to push. He’s never going to push.</p><p>“Both,” Walker admits, validating Jack’s thoughts. “My wife just died, and my kids. They don’t know that I am… that I ever. It’s too much. It’s too soon.”</p><p>There are a million things Jack could say to that, that it’s just them, that no one else needs to know, but he’s in thirties now, not his teens, and truth be told, he’s not willing to hide who is for anyone anymore. He doesn’t do that half-in thing anymore, doesn’t want to be with someone who isn’t fully committed to him. He can’t be dragged back in the closet for anything, no matter how damn hot Walker looks in that uniform.</p><p>“I understand,” Jack nods, squinting into the distance. He purses his lips, shifting his weight, before turning his gaze back to Walker. “Was good seeing you again.”</p><p>Walker smiles at that, relief blooming in his face. “You too man. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Jack nods again, scrutinizing him. There’s disappointment in Walker’s features, a barely concealed desire that pulls at his gut. Chancing it, he leans forward, brushing his lips against Walker’s in a kiss. It’s immediately returned, hands framing Jack’s face with an urgency of <em>want</em> Jack wasn’t expecting. He lets it go on a moment longer than he should before pulling back, though his body screams for him to continue, not looking back again as he turns.</p><p>“I’ll be seeing you, Walker.” The sun hangs low but constant in the distant horizon and, in his heart, Jack knows he is.</p><p><em>“CUT,”</em> Frank yells, causing Jensen to spin on his heel, the rock-laced dirt crunching under his boots. He turns back to where Jared stands in full Walker uniform, wide smile on his face that’s patently his own. Jared has always been like that, able to break character the instant the director calls cut, especially around Jensen. Jensen, for his part, grins back.</p><p>“That was great guys, real great,” Frank gushes, staring at the screen and barely paying anyone else any mind. “I’ll have to review the footage, but I think we might have got it.”</p><p>“Great!” Jared chirps, striding into Jensen’s space and wrapping his hand around his wrist. “Take fifteen?”</p><p>“There might still be reshoots-“ Frank starts, but Jared is already pulling Jensen off towards the trailers.</p><p>“Take fifteen,” Jared yells over his shoulder and all Jensen can do is shake his head.</p><p>“Real subtle,” Jensen smirks as Jared fumbles with the lock of his trailer, fingers still playing at his wrist, slowly stroking at the skin.</p><p>“They’re all behind NDA’s anyway,” Jared shrugs, pulling his boyfriend with him into the trailer and slamming the door shut, turning the lock before shoving him towards the couch, shucking off his boots and then his shirt after making quick work of the buttons.</p><p>“We have reshoots, Jared,” Jensen sighs, sounding put upon but enjoying the sight of his boyfriend disrobing before him. It’s not as though they haven’t been sneaking off at every opportunity during this guest starring spot, sucking hickeys in spots just barely concealed by their clothing. It’s also not like they didn’t do this on Supernatural a million times, to the point where people knew to text them, not knock on their trailer. It was just different then. They were younger, for one.</p><p>“We <em>might</em> have reshoots,” Jared corrects, shooting him a look. “Meaning we need our clothes not to get gross. Come on, Ackles.” Jensen rolls his eyes, nudging his boots off as he starts to undo the long column of buttons.</p><p>Once stripped down to his boxers, Jensen looks at Jared expectantly, arms splayed at his side.</p><p>“Off,” Jared orders, snapping the waistband of Jensen’s boxers before he removes his own, tossing them in the pile of discarded clothes. Jensen looks at him in disbelief.</p><p>“You want me butt ass naked in your trailer in the middle of a work day?” he asks, incredulous.</p><p>“When do I not want you naked?” Jared breathes staring down at Jensen on the couch.</p><p>“Fair,” Jensen concedes. “But where exactly are you planning this? Your kids play on this couch.” Jared reaches behind him and throws a blanket down over the leather couch, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Jensen sighs, reluctantly dropping his boxers to the floor. The second the fabric touches the floor, Jared tackles him back to the couch, straddling his lap and pinning him on either side with strong, muscled arms. Jensen’s breathing stalls in his chest as his boyfriend attacks his mouth, kiss a violent clash of teeth and tongue that’s so aggressive Jensen’s head is spinning to catch up. His hands snake around Jared’s body, smooth planes punctuated with sharp cuts of muscle, to rest on his ass, one palm wrapped across each cheek.</p><p>Jared moves against Jensen, almost without though, his entire focus on the battle waged on their mouths, their tongues fighting for purchase. It’s all instinct, the subtle roll of Jared’s hips, but it’s white hot any time their cocks brush, the need for contact building inside him as Jared’s hands roam over his chest and shoulders.</p><p>“Jen,” he pants, finally breaking the kiss for a moment to gasp in some air. Jensen just nods, his forehead resting against his, gulping in oxygen as if he just sprinted a mile. Jared smiles, worming a hand between them and bringing their cocks together, his hand large enough to get a good grip on both of them at the same time. It’s something Jensen has always found impossibly hot, even all these years later.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hisses. Jared twists his wrist, working up a rhythm up and down and Jensen curses again, tossing his head back as pleasure jolts up his spine. Smirking Jared leans forward, licking a line up the column of Jensen’s throat before nipping along his jawline.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jared murmurs, voice breaking heavy with desire as Jensen reaches down and flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, causing Jared to briefly freeze in his movements as if he’s lost all motor control. It’s only a moment, brief as a blink, but Jensen knows Jared, knows his body as well as his own, and as hot as this, he can’t wait to get him home tonight, to spread him out in their bed and take him apart.</p><p>“Come on baby,” Jensen urges as he feels Jared’s movements begin to go sloppy, knowing he’s on the edge of losing it. He trails a hand up to tangle in his hair, still shorter than he’s used to, but long enough to grab, and tugs slightly. It’s tried and true, a hair-trigger fuse for both of them, and it works within seconds, sending Jared rutting uncontrolled against him and Jensen losing it moments over.</p><p>In the moments after, Jared slumped against Jensen’s chest, they both simply breathe, waiting to come back to themselves. Jensen’s arms are draped loosely around Jared’s back, fingers idly scratching up his spine, as Jared’s face lay smooshed in the curvature of Jensen’s neck. <em>I’d stay like this forever if I could,”  </em>Jensen thinks, before the weight of Jared on his lap really starts to set in.</p><p>“You’re heavy,” he grumbles, though he makes no effort to move.</p><p>“You love it,” Jared scoffs and Jensen can’t think of anything clever to say in response, so he just hums.</p><p>
  <em>Bang, bang, bang.</em>
</p><p>A loud, crashing noise at the door startles them both, Jared instinctively jumping from Jensen’s lap to the couch beside him.</p><p>“Jared?” a voice asks, decidedly New Yorker. It’s Rodney, one of the PA’s.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“Frank says no reshoots. You’re done for the day,” he says, and Jared shoots him a relieved look, which morphs into a crooked smile.</p><p>“Alright, thanks!”</p><p>“And, hey? Could you tell Jensen if you see him? I can’t find him anywhere.” Jensen bites his lip, closing his eyes. He knows if he looks at Jared he will burst out laughing and blow their cover, so he does his best not to, though it’s all he wants to do.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll let him know. If I see him,” Jared says after a beat, voice tight and pitched loud enough for Rodney to hear him. Jensen can tell he’s on the verge of laughing and it only makes him want to laugh more. They listen as Rodney walks down the steps, giving it a few seconds before finally chancing a look at one another. The second they do, they burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jared wheezes, head falling into Jensen’s lap.</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Jensen insists, though he’s laughing so hard tears are forming in our eyes. “We’re not trying to get caught before we formally come out.”</p><p>“NDA’s, Jen,” Jared reminds him, booping his index finger on the tip of Jensen’s nose. “NDA’s.”</p><p>“Nothing’s ironclad.”</p><p>Jared shrugs, gazing up at his boyfriend. “Does it really matter at this point? It’s just a couple of months.”</p><p>“I know,” Jensen murmurs, brushing his fingers through Jared’s hair. “But we’ve kept it a secret this longer. It would be nice if it were on our terms.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Jared concedes, grabbing Jensen’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I can’t wait until this episode airs, Jack.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jensen smiles. “Me neither.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unfortunately, I couldn't really get into Walker, so I haven't watched much of the show. I apologize if characterizations are off because of this, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Just a quickly written little guy this was, but I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>